


Children Abandoned in Woods

by ShipperOfTheShips



Category: Hänsel und Gretel | Hansel and Gretel (Fairy Tale)
Genre: News Aritcle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-23 07:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3758959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperOfTheShips/pseuds/ShipperOfTheShips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a "news article" that I had to write for a class using a fairy tale. I chose Hansel and Gretel.</p><p>*whispers proudly* I got a 100% on it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Children Abandoned in Woods

Children Abandoned in Woods

by: [ShipperOfTheShips]

 

It has been reported to authorities that two children were taken out into the woods to be left for dead due to the famine that has settled over the nation. The children, a young boy and girl, tried to leave a trail to follow back home, but the bread crumbs had been eaten by birds. They were last seen entering a lone cottage in the middle of the forest.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> What'd you think?


End file.
